Only Fools Fall in Love with Fools
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: A birthday fic for Hanatarou! Hana and Ichigo secretly love each other but haven't confessed! Thanks to a little push from their friends, they end up trapped in an onsen, alone, and without clothes! Ichigo/Hanatarou, Ichi/Hana
1. Prologue

**In honor of Hana-kun's birthday, I have written a deliciously fluffy prelude to a one-shot! Yes, it is not April 1****st**** yet, and yes, this is IchigoxHanatarou…so if you don't like shonen-ai, then don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach.**

**Only Fools Fall in Love with Fools**

**Prologue**

Yamada Hanatarou was born on the first of April, and every year he was made a fool of. The shinigami would play ruthless tricks on him and most of the time he wished he could just stay locked away safely inside his room until the day ended. Most of the time he wished that the others would just be nice for once and celebrate his birthday as genuine friends would. Sometimes he wished no one knew his birthday at all and that he could continue on with his life being invisible.

And then there was the matter of love. Hanatarou had fallen for his friend Kurosaki Ichigo. The orange-haired teen was forever dancing around in the back of Hana's mind. He often became so preoccupied with thoughts of the honorary Shinigami that he would make mistakes during his jobs, resulting in him being lectured by the 4th Division's Third Seat. On Hana's birthdays ever since meeting Ichigo, he found himself adding a new wish to his list: for Kurosaki Ichigo to fall in love with him too and for them to be together.

But Hana's wishes never came true. He knew that only fools fall in love with those above their caliber…and that no one could ever fall in love with a fool like him.

Kurosaki Ichigo was tired of his life being full of chaos. There were moments of peace every now and then and he allowed himself to temporarily believe that the calm would stay. Alas, this was a foolish thing to hope for. He was always pulled back into affairs with the Spirit World. Of course there was an upside to being connected to Seretei and the group of Shinigami he had befriended there.

If Ichigo hadn't become a part-time Shinigami, he wouldn't have met Yamada Hanatarou. The small, black-blue haired healer had quickly gone from a hostage to a friend and most recently…to the holder of his heart. He dreamed of Hana constantly and longed to be with him, but he knew that there would always be several obstacles in their way. The main one was the fact that Hanatarou was a Shinigami while Ichigo was still alive and in the Human Realm. He wished that Hana felt the same way, because he would ignore all of the obstacles just to be with him.

It wasn't until Hanatarou's birthday that the star-crossed lovers could discover their shared feelings and act on them. Thanks to a little help from their meddlesome friends, they ended up locked in a bathhouse…alone…and their clothes had mysteriously disappeared…

**Bwahahaha those naughty friends! Wonder what's going to happen next? To be continued! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the actual story! Happy birthday Hana! I couldn't post on April 1****st**** and I apologize! I hope you all enjoy. This is a one-shot so I don't really plan on continuing it! No lemon, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach characters…they belong to the lucky Tite Kubo-sensei!**

**Warning: Boys in extremely sexy circumstances! If you don't like yaoi/shonen-ai then scram!**

**Only Fools Fall in Love with Fools**

"Make sure to pay attention! I want details when you get back!" Urahara called out as the group of teens entered the portal to Soul Society.

"We will!" Orihime shouted back as she waved goodbye.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and scowled. The bad feeling in his gut continued to plague him as he witnessed out of the corner of his eye Ishida, Rukia, and Chad's suspicious giggles. He was nearly 100% positive that they were plotting something…and he was the only one out of the loop. Seriously, what did he do to deserve such weirdo friends? As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a group of their Shinigami friends. That bad feeling in Ichigo's gut grew as he noticed the creepy smirks of Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Ok. Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" he growled.

Some of them actually attempted to keep straight faces while others simply burst into obnoxious laughter.

Rukia put on a sincere and innocent expression as she told him, "What are you talking about?"

Renji added, "Yeah! You're getting a bit paranoid there Strawberry!"

Due to Ichigo's simplistic nature (more like short-temper) he easily gave in to Renji's jibe and began to argue with the red-haired 6th squad Lieutenant. The others released a sigh of relief as Renji continued to distract him. The large group moved towards the 4th Division's healing center, which Ichigo did not notice because now he was deeply involved in a debate with Renji and Ikkaku. Orihime, Rukia, and Matsumoto giggled again as they entered the building and quickly approached Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane.

"Ah, I see Kurosaki-kun and his friends have arrived right on schedule," the captain with the long braid said.

Isane blushed slightly and said, "Hanatarou left with Ganju-san a few minutes ago. They should be arriving at the designated area by now."

Rukia and Matsumoto exchanged a small glance which spoke of their suspicion that Hanatarou had not left willingly. They were proven correct as Unohana spoke again with her infamous eerie smile.

"Oh, and please inform Kurosaki-kun that Hanatarou is to be treated with care. I'm afraid Ganju-san had to resort to extreme measures to persuade him to leave early."

The image of poor Hanatarou being knocked out with a bomb and tied up with rope before being dragged away caused sweat drops to form on the back of the girls' heads.

"H-hai Unohana-taichou," Rukia said nervously.

**Meanwhile…**

Poor Hanatarou had tears streaming down his face as he pleaded for Ganju to release him or at least take him down from Bonnie's back because he was going to puke.

"Relax Hana! We're here already. This is my birthday present to you! You work too hard and deserve a nice day off, especially on your birthday!" the large man laughed raucously as he swiftly deposited his friend on the ground.

Hanatarou nodded absently as he turned to empty the contents of his stomach a few feet away. Ganju did not even seem to notice as he patted Bonnie affectionately. The large hog snorted and glared at him in annoyance. She knew he was an idiot and hated being involved with his dumb antics. When Hanatarou was finished, he stood up and looked ahead towards the place his friend had brought him. His small gasp of awe and warm glance of appreciation made Ganju smile.

"See? This is exactly what you need! Ganju knows best!"

Hanatarou smiled and said, "Thank you so much Ganju-san! I really could use a nice day at an onsen! I was pretty nervous all day because no one had played any tricks on me yet so I was a bit suspicious at first. I'm sorry I didn't trust you earlier. But I know better now! I know you would never set me up!"

Ganju felt a wave of guilt come over him and his eye twitched. He squashed down the feeling and shot the small medic a shaky smile.

"Eheheheh. Of course not Hana! Anyway, let's go inside and get you comfortable!"

Poor, kind, trusting, and naïve Hanatarou simply smiled and followed his friend into the trap which would change his life forever.

**Back with Ichigo…**

"Nani?! I thought we were just going to see Hanatarou and throw him a small birthday party! Why are we going to a hot spring?" Ichigo yelled, completely baffled by the turn of events.

Ishida sighed and explained curtly before anyone else could get into another argument with the orange-head, "Because Yamada-san probably needed to go somewhere to relax considering the hard work he does every day and he would enjoy a gathering there rather than a loud party full of obnoxious people. Honestly Kurosaki, use your brain for once."

Ishida's mission to prevent another argument failed as Ichigo once again released a tirade against his rival. Luckily, he seemed to have believed the excuse and once again followed his friends as they led the way to the onsen. The girls made sure to conceal the necessary items and continued to smooth out the kinks in their plan through hurried whispers. Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika began to sneakily place bets and snickered behind Ichigo's back. Chad released a long-suffering sigh and remained silent as Ichigo continued to trade insults with Ishida.

When they finally arrived, Ichigo barely had time to register the fact that he had been pushed inside along with a large bag, before he turned and the door was slammed in his face.

"What the hell?!" he roared as he tried to open the door.

He felt a strong wave of reiatsu surround the building and realized that they had somehow put up a barrier to stop him from exiting. He paled as he realized that they had somehow managed to take his sword Zangetsu while he was arguing with Ishida. No matter how hard he tried, he could not break through the door. He swore as he realized that he was trapped.

"Dammit…what are they thinking? I knew they were up to something, but I still don't understand what's going on," he muttered as he turned to observe his surroundings.

The front room was decorated quite plainly but had a soothing aroma due to the myriad of plants along one of the walls. There was a front desk where the receptionist normally would have been. Ichigo's ears could not pick up the sound of voices or sense movement of any kind nearby. Why would his friends lock him alone in an empty onsen?

At that thought, he suddenly heard a small splash coming from outside. Ignoring the bag his friends had tossed in with him, he quickly followed the sound and entered a small changing area which was divided by a wall into sides for men and women. He briefly considered ignoring proper onsen behavior but then shrugged and stripped anyway. He folded his clothes semi-neatly and placed them in a bin along with his sandals and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Just as Ichigo was about to search the room for soap and washcloths, he heard a soft rustling behind him. He spun around and felt the breath in his lungs leave him. Standing in the doorway leading outside was the last person he expected to see…and yet the one person he was dying to see. He was also wearing a towel around his waist and Ichigo nearly had a heart attack when he noticed how short it was. It only went down to the middle of his thigh…and it was soaking wet so it clung to his body like second skin. Ichigo opened his mouth but could only emit a choking sound due to his shock. He did not even notice the blood which began to trickle out of his nostrils.

His mind further exploded when the other boy spoke, "Ichigo-san? What are you doing here?"

Finally, Ichigo was able to breathe again so he gasped, "Hanatarou?"

Hanatarou seemed to have gotten over his initial shock as he smiled brightly and approached his friend. Ichigo's heart was beating furiously as his eyes focused on the slight sway of Hanatarou's slim hips as he walked. Ichigo thought that he would die a happy man right there and then if his heart gave out.

"Ichigo, are you hurt?" the small healer asked, his blue eyes wide in concern.

"W-w-what?" the taller teen replied, slowly coming back to reality.

Hanatarou frowned and leaned in closer to observe Ichigo's face. The orange-haired boy's face turned bright red as he lived up to his name. Hanatarou remained adorably oblivious as his face remained about two inches away from Ichigo's.

"Ichigo-san, your nose is bleeding. I'll go get you a towel to clean up and if it gets worse I'll heal it ok?" he said quietly.

As Hanatarou spoke, Ichigo could feel small puffs of his warm breath ghosting across his face. When Hana began to pull away, Ichigo's mind went blank and he acted on instinct as he reached out and grabbed his arms to pull him closer.

"Ichi-mmf!" Hana's startled words were cut off as his lips were covered by Ichigo's.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

"I told you he wouldn't last more than ten minutes after seeing him in a towel!" Ikkaku laughed as Renji grudgingly paid him for the bet he lost.

Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and Rukia blushed as they observed quietly. Matsumoto and Yumichika were intensely involved in the scene before them as they squealed in delight. Ganju bit his lip and covered his eyes, but Rukia smirked as she noticed him peeking through small separations of his fingers.

"Um…shouldn't we give them some privacy?" Ishida spoke up hesitantly.

Renji rolled his eyes and said, "As if! We worked too hard to make this happen! Besides, it's not like they're going to go all the way!"

Total silence…

"Ah, shit. They're going to go all the way aren't they?"

Ikkaku grinned and replied, "Yep, so pay up buddy!"

And so, Ichigo and Hanatarou happily enjoyed a relaxing bath and shared a few passionate kisses. For most of the voyeurs, sighs of relief were released as the rating did not go up to M. However, when the new couple returned to the changing area in search of their clothes…they were shocked to discover that they had gone missing. Back with their friends, Ikkaku and Matsumoto were cackling hysterically as they held their captives' personal affects. Eventually, the embarrassed and angry duo found the bag left by their friends, which contained a number of questionable and inappropriate items and food and water in containers. After eating, Renji's fears came true. Ichigo and Hana went all the way, much to the perverted joy of Matsumoto.

The next morning, the barrier was dropped and the prisoners set free…which meant that Ichigo got to exact his revenge by beating his friends nearly to death (the only ones to escape unharmed were Orihime, Chad, and Matsumoto). Hanatarou smiled and laughed quietly as he watched the one he loved act like a fool…but then again, he realized that he had to be a fool to love that fool.

**Please review! If I did another chapter, it would probably be difficult to keep it Rated T because I would go in depth about their night together. So I'd better not. I suck at writing lemons. **


End file.
